Hojas secas, brisa helada
by La Tia Paula
Summary: Mirio cargaba con un pecado muy pesado en sus hombros, quizás la llegada de alguien hiciera más liviano ese equipaje.


«Delante del deseo va la esperanza»

I

Hay sombras que observan, milagros inexplicables, y un misterio que quizás nunca sea resuelto. La existencia de otros seres además de los mortales era bien sabida, cuando se veneraba a estas figuras cosas buenas podían surgir y cuando no se mostraba el respeto suficiente.. muchas veces el resultado era peor que la muerte.

Mirio era un niño muy pequeño, demasiado puro para darse cuenta de la corrupción del mundo, ni siquiera la de sus allegados y por eso terminó maldito. Un triste destino se libró para él, tanta desesperación a lo desconocido hacia que prefiriera ser azotado hasta que su piel cayera en gajos, pero la muerte huía de él no importaba cuánto la buscara, o con cuánta frecuencia. Se olvidó del sol, del color de las hojas, la sensación del agua o el hambre, sólo vagaba sin fin en caminos sedientos de descanso. Y un día cayó.

Quemaba un poco bajo de sí, pero era mejor esa sensación a la simple nada, mas se cuestionó el hecho de porqué seguía adelante. Su cuerpo ya no era suyo, era sólo una máquina que andaba a pasos ¿cómo podría atreverse a llamar eso vida? ¿se pertenecía aún cuando sus memorias yacían fragmentos cortantes que no podía deshacer?

Alguien, por favor, que responda a sus preguntas. ¿Por qué su existencia se contemplaba más allá de la vida y la muerte? ¿no había nada bueno que pudiera aprender?

Cuando se estaba dejando sumergir algo lo detuvo, ni él mismo sabía porque su brazo se atoró y no avanzaba, estaba demasiado cansado para averiguarlo.

Hombre que mira a la tierra le asusta volar.

Una vez se despertó lo hizo con una bocanada de aire, como si antes se estuviera estado ahogando debido a un caudal desbordado. Era una simple tienda, demasiado grande para él solo, un hedor a menta penetraba su piel y le picaba, había luz pero no olor a leña quemada, era cálido pero estaba solo.

— Has despertado. Es de día pero esta tormenta se adueñó de todo. –alguien entró, era una figura más alta que él, elegante pero cubierto.

— ¿Dónde? –se limitó a decir, pero cerró sus labios, era irrelevante. Suficiente tiempo caminó como para que el lugar dejara de importar– ¿Quién eres? ¿por qué me ayudaste?

El desconocido se acercó y tomó lugar a sus pies quitándose la capucha, revelando unas orejas puntiagudas y un cabello azufre al igual que sus ojos. ¿Qué clase de criatura era? Decir que estaba asustado era mucho, su corazón era el agitado.

— Soy un elfo. Yo.. estoy pasando por estas tierras y te ví en el suelo, que te tragaba.. pensé que algún mounstro quería comerte pero cuando me acerqué era tu cuerpo el mounstro que te acosaba –su torpe explicación lo dejó más confundido, al menos el tono de su voz calmaba mucho, grave pero agradable, como un abrazo.

— ¿Cómo me salvaste? Yo no puedo controlarlo.. cuando empiezo a desaparecer todo escapa de mí.. la oscuridad es lo único que me tiene –tal vez podía ayudarlo, los elfos eran mágicos ¿no? Una cura, eso nunca pasó por su cabeza.

— Mi único don es hacer crecer en mi cuerpo objetos que haya comido, cuando te atrevesé con una raíz en mi mano pude tocarte. No sabría responder más allá de eso, pero lo importante es que estás bien.. ¿por qué tienes esta condición? –preguntó tratando de no sonar muy inmiscuido, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lo único que recibió fue la figura del chico durmiendo.

Mirio no habló mucho más después de lo acontecido, pensó que después de sanar un poco iban a abandonarlo así que no quería relacionarse. Aún así el elfo siguió estando a su lado por un periodo largo, demasiado para que entendiera que no iba a dejarlo solo. Las palabras que compartían eran escasas, había más acciones que otra cosa, como las veces en que el elfo mostraba su brazo desnudo para que viera de primera mano las bellas plantas que brotaban como burbujas.

Conoció los claveles, lo fuerte de los pinos y las dulces fragancias que hierbas sin color. Pero más importante, conoció el nombre de su salvador, nombrarlo era más dulce que cualquier fruto que probaran sus dientes.

Tamaki sabía tan poco como él, le contó que lo único que recordaba era vivir casi toda su vida en una cueva y que creía normal tener ese trato con la naturaleza, pero cuando salió se dió cuenta del caos del mundo, el desequilibrio hasta en lo más pequeño, las heridas que se causaban los unos a los otros. Era sereno al contar sus experiencias al igual que el contacto que crecía entre ambos.

El chico con mirada de cielo tocaba la piel de su compañero, reconociendo nuevas sensaciones, sobre todo nacidas en su corazón.

— Mirio, eres como el sol, cuando miro tu cabello me lo recuerda –sobre un cúmulo de hojas secas ambos estaban acurrucados, descubriendo partes del otro de manera inocente, el elfo en su caso olfateaba las hebras doradas.

— Tú eres más brillante que el sol, si el sol muriera sólo te necesitaría a ti para vivir –soltó sin meditarlo mucho mientras deslizaba su nariz en el cuello con olor a durazno.

— Has estado mucho tiempo a oscuras, pero las personas que atraviesan lo mismo que tú, después de tanto dolor, pueden apreciar mejor la luz.. más que cualquier otro –a veces Tamaki decía cosas profundas como esa que golpeaban su corazón y lo hacía latir.

No es que nunca se dió cuenta de los latidos de su corazón, se volvía más consciente de estos. Eso era.

Una mañana se fue al mercado, el sol calentaba su piel tostada, las tonalidades de las hojas lo atrapaban unos momentos antes de seguir avanzando. Pensaba sumergirse en el río con Tamaki, la sensación del agua fría disipaba el vapor de sus venas al admirar el cuerpo desnudo del elfo y al final podrían comer algunas uvas antes de irse a dormir.

Miró su mano que se volvía un puño fuerte, nunca le contó lo que lo trajo hasta ese punto, esa noche lo haría. Ya no había más temor, creció el tiempo que pasó con él e iba a agradecerle por liberarlo de la oscuridad.

Pero cuando regresó a la carpa estaba solo. Como si nunca nadie lo hubiera acompañado.

En este mundo lleno de milagros al igual que maldad ¿qué pedirías?

Mirio tan sólo susurró un deseo que se hizo realidad.

Notas del autor:

Uff bueno, no sabía si alargarlo un poco más pero al ser un one shot no quería aburrir mucho metiendo más cosas. Batallé mucho con el final, tenía muchas entradas pensadas pero opté por la que lo cortaría, hago esto por una actividad del grupo MiriTama por lo que me puse muy nerviosa, quería que quedara bien.

¡Me gustó escribir esto! Aunque no sea muy buena escritora, aún así.. el impulso y la satisfacción de terminar algo que pueda de llamarlo propio me hace feliz.

¡La tía se despide!


End file.
